


Mythography

by clantail (ideallyqualia)



Series: Granblue Fantasy [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/clantail
Summary: Lyria was someone from another world, but Djeeta was someone whobelongedin another world.





	Mythography

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Cagliostro's SSR earth fate ep.

The day Cagliostro first met Djeeta after being freed from a centuries old seal, she looked into her eyes.

Those weren't the eyes of defiance, or childishness, or even fear. They were fearless -- they had to be, to stand up to Cagliostro -- but Cagliostro noticed something else in them that caught her interest. In her agelessness, some concepts transcended words, and this was one of them. The closest thing she could name was intelligence. Like the difference between the eyes of animals that lived day-to-day by instinct, and the eyes of humans, swarming with ideas and emotions, Cagliostro could see a difference between Djeeta's eyes and the rest of the crew. Lyria being the mysterious girl that she was had her own existence and her own difference, but that was expected, as someone who was from another world.

"Intelligence" was a stretch, but it was all Cagliostro could think. The rest of the crew definitely weren't incompetent, and some crew members were honestly smarter or stronger than Djeeta in their own ways. Djeeta couldn't pilot an airship, play an instrument, or use alchemy.

"I had a dream last night," Djeeta said. It was early morning, and she was mumbling at a table, waiting for breakfast. "Almost the entire planet was covered in an ocean. Instead of airships, there were ships on the ocean that traveled between the lands."

"Are you talking about Auguste?" Lyria asked.

Djeeta shook her head. "Well, I guess you could say that the entire planet was like Auguste."

"What happened to the sky?"

"It was there, it was just...it sat above the ocean. Like the way the sky does on Auguste."

Lyria made a questioning noise, and then laid her head on the table with a grumble from her stomach. "I'm so hungry... When will Lowain be ready with the food?"

Djeeta didn't answer. She was rubbing her eyes with her hands, blinking sleepily. Despite the bleariness, she still stared into space, occupied with thought.

Cagliostro considered this. While Lyria had immediately lost interest, Djeeta was probably still thinking about the dream. It was something Cagliostro herself had considered several times throughout her life.

As one of the most enlightened and knowledgeable people on the planet, Cagliostro knew more about the truths of life than almost everyone else. She understood the elements, how to manipulate them beyond their limits, and how to push even those manipulations beyond any incomprehensible structures. She knew what made up the earth, and what existed above the clouds. She knew the laws of science and the tenuous concepts that could obliterate religion and create godhood.

Because of this, she had given time to the thought that a worldwide ocean would be possible. If Cagliostro could ever transcend even herself and find other universes, she was sure that a world like that would have potential to exist.

Cagliostro stood and approached Djeeta. Lyria shot up in her seat, but Cagliostro ignored her and sat down across from Djeeta. "Djeeta. Tell me more about your dream."

Djeeta snapped awake. "What? You want to hear about it?"

"What's wrong? Go ahead." Cagliostro flashed a smile.

Djeeta didn't hesitate or fidget like Cagliostro imagined Lyria would have. "I don't think I saw any airships, but..."

Instead of coming to the conclusion herself, she had seen it in a dream. Cagliostro didn't think that changed things. Djeeta had easily accepted the thought of another world. That was something that could've brought an uncommon spark to her eyes that Cagliostro had seen the day they met.

Cagliostro hated people like Philosophia. Philosophy was gibberish to her. Entertaining thoughts that wasted time and ran in circles was completely different from investigating science, even if those investigations drove someone to fantasize. With things like alchemy and states of life -- childhood, adulthood, sainthood, godhood -- the boundaries between valuable ideas and useless ones were thinner, and talking about something as important as time could wind back to philosophy. What was or wasn't useless was decided according to Cagliostro's whim, in the end.

In terms of what could or couldn't exist, Cagliostro was interested in what Djeeta had to say. Djeeta was more precise and articulate than anything Cagliostro could've heard about philosophy.

 

* * *

 

Djeeta was captain for a reason. Other than her physical strength, her problem solving skills gave her the foundation to be a great leader.

"Have you ever thought about learning alchemy?" Cagliostro asked.

Djeeta scratched her arm as she hummed in thought. "I actually have, but..."

Cagliostro nodded and grabbed her arm. "Follow me."

"Wait what? I didn't say I wanted to--"

"The sign of an alchemist is someone who's already given thought to being an alchemist," Cagliostro said as she dragged Djeeta with her to her private room on the ship.

Cagliostro released her and turned to slam the door closed. Djeeta made an awkward smile.

"That sounds like a 'the chicken or the egg' riddle."

"Don't joke." Cagliostro walked to the other side of the room to take a book off her small collection of shelves. Almost all of them were about alchemy, and most of them had her name as the author.

"Isn't this kind of sudden?"

Cagliostro paused. "You're right that it is a riddle, what I said. Honestly, even if I had asked before you ever got the chance to consider learning alchemy, the fact that time is the only difference in your thoughts means that your potential is unchanged. You're the same the way you are at any point in the timeline of your life."

Djeeta continued to awkwardly smile. "Cagliostro. I...have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't really care." Cagliostro opened the book on a table and flipped the pages. Djeeta came and stopped behind her, standing with her head above Cagliostro's shoulders.

"Why do you want me to learn?"

"Because I think I finally understand that look in your eye that I saw the day we met," Cagliostro said without looking at her.

"You mean, how I looked fearless?"

"That's true, but no." Cagliostro pressed her thumb on a page. "You have the potential that I saw in Clarisse. That's what makes me think you can, and should, learn alchemy."

"Huh?"

Cagliostro continued to look at the ink on the page. "This is what I think, anyway. I'm only guessing that your potential is why I thought I saw something in your eyes. Humans normally have the potential to accept ideas of things like other worlds, but they don't normally have the capacity to _maintain_ those ideas. I've heard you ramble on about weird things in your dreams and fantasies for a while now. And I'm not just talking about the creativity of someone who makes up or writes stories."

Djeeta rubbed the back of her neck. "Fantasies? No, I just like to talk and go 'what if?' with Vyrn sometimes."

"Don't flatten yourself like that." Cagliostro stepped aside and gestured at Djeeta to take a seat. "Read this."

"Oh, okay..." Djeeta reluctantly sat down.

Clarisse had her strengths, but the way Cagliostro had just talked about her was an exaggeration. There was something else in Djeeta that she needed to understand, something deeper. Her alchemic potential was in there, but only a part of it. She didn't feel this way about Clarisse, after all. Clarisse was her carefree sister that she had to teach out of duty. Djeeta was someone she thought about often.

The word Cagliostro would use to describe the existence in Djeeta's eyes was "imagination." That was also the potential.

 

* * *

 

"Last night, I had a dream about you."

Cagliostro choked on her glass of water. "What did you just say?"

"I had a dream about you."

Cagliostro didn't mishear or even distrust the words. A smug smile crept its way onto her face.

"So what happened?" Cagliostro asked.

"I don't really remember? You were kind of mean, though. And you were a god."

"How is...how is that any different from now?"

Djeeta laughed. She didn't explain any further.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
